fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Olga Salotchkinaya
'Olga Alexandrovna Salotchkinaya '''is a feline B''attalion Commissar (Major in NKVD/KGB/FSB corps) and regular antagonist of the Team Pussycat created by TeeJay87. Background Not much is known about Olga, due to the FSB policy of keeping their members' personal data secret. She was born in the 1950s as a native Moscovian herself to "a model proletarian family". Having joined the KGB in the second half of the 1970s, she married a feline Soviet Army officer named Mitrofan Salotchkin, whom she gave a son named Alexei Mitrofanovych Salotchkin. After a couple of family issues, Olga did report her husband to the KGB and nothing more was heard of him. Salotchkinaya is currently involved in various plots against the Team Pussycat and the stability in Europe. Personality Since her early childhood, Olga has always been vain and short-tempered. The Soviet education filled her with the same megalomania her colleagues Dolt-on-Istov and Paskudnikov perform in public. As it can be expected from a chekist, Salotchkinaya has limited trust towards most of the individuals, which is often seen in searching for "betrayal of the communist dogma" she is performing with considerable efforts. Skills Combat skills The KGB/FSB personnel undergoes the same firearm training as the Soviet/Russian soldiers do, plus they learn how to handle Western firearms. Olga did barely manage to pass the training - she is confident with pistols, AK47, AKM and AK74 and with no other firearm. Salotchkinaya is such a poor marksman she has trouble in handling sniper rifles. Her body shape makes Olga surprisingly good at handling machineguns, even the heaviest one as NSV and KPV, though she is not fond of "such cumbersome guns". Olga is also good at throwing hand grenades - rumors say she never leaves her flat in Moscow without at least one stick grenade, hidden behind her jacket. Non-combat skills Salotchkinaya has been a quite skilled bully at her school-age - she honed the talent to interrogate prisoners taken by the KGB and FSB, both in using physical violence and in performing verbal abuse. Relationships Family Olga has never maintained healthy bonds with her parents - after completing the KGB officer course, she did have them sent to a GULAG in Siberia and their current fate remains unknown. The same fate happened to her former husband Mitrofan and a couple of her lovers, who let her down. Only her son Alexei Mitrofanovych avoided the fate of GULAG prisoner - only because he successfully escaped to the West with his own lover Olga never accepted. Members of the Russian Communist Party Just like any RCP member, Salotchkinaya has her own preferences: * She does treat Dolt-on-Istov as a friend, even despite he cannot rely much on the reline commissar; * Paskudnikov became Olga's lover after the Pogodi!-Zyrianskiy Regiment visitation; there was a period that Vova spent most of his "Little-Red-Riding-Hood-time" at Olga's to make sure the KGB is not leading an investigation against him. The relationship weakened when Sindri stole Vova's heart - Olga still loves Paskudnikov, yet she is planning to punish him for his betrayal; * Olga has known Igor Tolstyi since the primary school - they had been dating with each other since their kitten age and even the marriage with Salotchkin did not weaken the sentiment. After getting rid of her original husband, Olga was planning to marry Igor, yet Sindri's appearance complicated the plan; * Alexandrovna has never trusted Silly Vassily at all - when the latter openly converted to Trotskyism, Olga swore vengeance against the traitor; * Olga and Boris Badenov are both KGB and FSB officers, the latter being a spy while Olga's duties revolve around investigations within the Russian society. Despite working in one structure, both do not trust each other and always suspect betrayal from another party. * Similar relationship joins Olga with Natasha Fatale, though in this case Salotchkinaya also envies Fatale more fit body shape, thus she treats Boris's partner with additional mistrust. * Salotchkinaya's relationship with Sindri Bisitsokoshkha remains the most complicated one - the fact that Olga is forced to answer in front of the hellcat responsible for stealing her two lovers is already a torment for Alexandrovna. Her commander remains aware of that and constantly keeps tormenting Olga mentally. Team Pussycat Despite considering the Polish as inferior people to Russians, Olga did make attempts to woo Stan and Ian on more than one occasion. She has always been repelled - both by the Zaleski brothers' stance towards the occupants and by their females standing on their side. Salotchkinaya also tried approaching Alexander, Thomas and Butch - "dating the Pindos" also ended up bad for Olga. Gallery All the images below have been drawn by Olga's creator - TeeJay87. Olga drinks V2.png|Casual Olga. Woo in Mosque-Cow V3.png|On a date with Igor. Russian maids V3 mod.png|With Sindri. Catfight DelOlga V3M.png|Delilah Pussycat teaching Olga dental hygiene. Beauty contest 2017 V1.png|Beauty Contest in Miami. Somehow Olga has been disqualified. Penny against Olga V2A2 MOD.png|Olga is poorly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Category:The Pussycats Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Cats Category:Russians Category:Communists